This study will involve the intravenous administration of DTIC, CDDP, and Vinblastine concurrent with subcutaneous administration of alpha- interferon (Intron A) and a four-day continous infusion of IL-2. The purpose of this study is to determine whether the administration of DTIC and CDDP and Vinblastine in combination with a continuous infusion of IL-2 and subcutaneous injections of interferon is capable of having an effect on the growth of tumors. We also hope to determine the side effects of this regimen and the potential feasibility of carrying out this treatment in community hospital settings.